Satellite communication has a role as communication means for emergency in the event of occurrence of disaster. Hence, the following matters need to be taken into consideration: availability of communication even in a disaster-affected area where a ground network is disconnected; and avoidance of unavailability of the whole of satellite communication network due to a local disaster. Moreover, satellite communication needs to satisfy requirements such as: requirements in extensive and public aspects; requirements to achieve establishment of communication based on a special characteristic of remote wireless communication; and requirements to effectively utilize limited, expensive channels at maximum. A demand assignment multiple access scheme (hereinafter, abbreviated as “DAMA scheme”) in satellite communication is one of schemes for satisfying these requirements for the satellite communication. The DAMA scheme is a scheme for effectively utilizing a satellite communication channel by a plurality of child stations. In the DAMA scheme, in order to appropriately assign a communication channel for communication between child stations or communication between a child station and a parent station, a child station issues an assignment request for communication channel through a control channel (referred to as “CSC channel”) different from the communication channel. A parent station receives this channel assignment request, and assigns a communication channel (see Patent Document 1, for example). In a satellite communication method according to the DAMA scheme, the following functions needs to be constructed as functions of the parent station: a function of managing a communication state of a child station and a state of use of satellite channel and appropriately assigning a channel in accordance with a request from the child station; and a communication function of notifying a result of the channel assignment to the child station. In the conventional satellite communication method according to the DAMA scheme, a large-scale transmission/reception facility and a channel control device are incorporated in the parent station. The large-scale transmission/reception facility is configured to include CSC channels permitting transmission/reception of channel control signals from all the child stations. The channel control device is configured to manage a satellite channel.